The Republic Triad
by Prayer Reverie
Summary: AU, OneShot. In the abscence of light, darkenss prevails. The formation of the Republic Triad will bring light back to everyone. Following True Feelings.


The Republic Triad

Summary: One-shot to link "True Feelings" to "V90". Explains the formation of the Republic Triad.

* * *

December 5th, CE 71

_Dear Sir or Madam,_

_This is an official notice from the Fourth Dimension Post-Secondary Institute that you have been accepted into your designated program. Orientation will be on December 31st at 10:00 AM and classes will being on January 1st at 8:00 AM._

_Thank you for applying at Fourth Dimension, we hope your time here will be well spent._

_Sincerely,_

_Chester Serj_

_Head Director_

"Wow, they accepted me, I'm in." Kira said breathlessly, holding the official notice in both hands.

Flay came from behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest. "I knew you would, you're the smartest person I know." she said kindly. Kira turned around to return her hug. "You must know a lot of dumb people." he teased her. She hit him playfully on the chest. "That's not a nice thing to say about your friends you know." their faces neared as they held each other.

An annoying ring was heard, interrupting them. Checking the caller's ID, Kira groaned as he recognized the number. Picking up the handset, he spoke. "You'd better have a damn good reason to call me Dearka."

"_Trust me, it's good. I got accepted at Fourth Dimension!_" Dearka told him excitedly.

"And you couldn't have waited thirty goddamned seconds to tell me that why?"

"_Oh, I understand, I interrupted something. Say hi to Flay for me and I'll see you at school. Later._" Dearka hung up.

"Let me guess." Flay said first. "Dearka got accepted as well?" Kira nodded in confirmation. "Well, that's one more person I'll know in Washington then. You'd better start packing; I know how long you can take."

"At least I don't have a couple of hundred shoes to pack." Kira muttered. Of course Flay wasn't too worried about packing, neither of them had very many possessions, having lost the bulk of them when Heliopolis collapsed, but Flay had her father's inherited fortune at her disposal, along with her new salary as a Vice Minister of the Alliance.

Kira had his meager savings from various small jobs he had worked along with a bit of back-pay for being in the service of the Earth Alliance for a few months, but that was about it. He didn't even let his thoughts wander to his last option.

"So when does the Alliance need in Washington?" Kira asked. "Officially I'm not a Vice Minister until January 1st, but I figure we'll get a flight to Washington a week before so we can settle in."

"We'll miss celebrating the Festive Season if we do that." Kira informed her. "Well I guess we'll just have to make up for it later." Flay winked at her boyfriend.

* * *

The Alliance provided free housing for their officials, Vice Ministers included. Flay applied for a roomy one-bedroom apartment that was close to both the Fourth Dimension institute and the White House, where she would be working.

Being on the East Coast of former North America, the people living in Washington D.C. were experiencing a mild winter, temperatures high enough that children could still play in the snow but low enough so the snow wouldn't melt.

True to Kira's predictions, he and Flay spent the bulk of their last week of December unpacking and arranging their apartment as they saw fit. There were a few quarrels over what should go where, but the two young lovers agreed on virtually everything else. Despite the size of the apartment, Kira still had most of a room to set up two computers and network them for any school work he would have to do.

Flay had the other part of the room for her mini-office when she was away from her main office. She didn't need as much space as Kira, just enough room for a laptop and a desk big enough to review files and write notes on.

Finally the last box had been unpacked, the contents arranged neatly and the box thrown away. Flay stood proudly, admiring their speed and efficiency. Kira came out of the bedroom they would soon be sharing and stood beside the love of his life. "Well, looks like all of our meager possessions have been unpacked. Now what do we do?"

She answered him not with words but with actions. Standing on her tip-toes she wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and kissed him. He pulled her in close by wrapping his arms around her waist and returned her kiss, and just as things was getting good there was a knock on their door. Eyeing the door angrily, Kira grumpily released Flay as a second round of knocking was heard.

Kira whipped the door open. "What!" he demanded. He was greeted with Dearka grinning stupidly. "Hey buddy." Kira felt his eye twitch as his anger rose another notch. "You do this on purpose, don't you." it was definitely a statement and not a question.

Dearka merely continued to grin. "Campus is open to students on the 30th, so I say we go for a little tour then." he informed his friends. Kira calmed himself; after all, Dearka was just trying to be helpful. "Good, see you on the 30th and not a moment before." he pushed the blond boy out of his apartment.

As the door clicked shut, both of them could hear Dearka laughing in the hallway. "You two are so easy!" came his muffled voice. Kira felt a pair of arms enfold him from behind, so he sighed. "I think he needs a girlfriend."

"Well he wouldn't have to look for very long to find one, there's only one girl that I know that he thinks about." Flay told him. Kira faced her and lowered his forehead to touch hers. "So where were we a second ago?" he whispered.

Their lips met as they resumed their kiss, only to be interrupted by Flay's phone as it rang. Moaning in defeat, she broke their kiss and picked up her phone. "Flay speaking." she said politely.

She fell into what Kira had dubbed her 'Vice Minister persona' as she talked with the caller. Catching snippets of their conversation, he assumed that she was talking to Carden Tain, a fellow Vice Minister who knew her father.

The few times Kira had met the older man, he had been impressed. Carden treated everyone he met with respect and he was a wise man. Flay had known the senior Vice Minister since she was a little child, him being a good friend of her father's. Tain often thought of Flay as the daughter he never had.

Kira liked the man; he knew that Carden would look after Flay if he was unable for some reason. After talking for several minutes, Flay finally ended their conversation. "So what did Minister Tain want?" he asked.

Putting the phone back in her purse, she answered. "He wanted to let me know there was a little welcoming party for me on the 31st which is also doubling as a New Year's party."

"I guess that means you want me to come along." Kira said dejectedly. Flay eyed him uncertainly. "It would mean a lot to me if you were with me, and I know that this isn't your thing." Years ago, their school had hosted a dance for their students, and the entire time he was there, Kira stood against the wall, as far away as he could. Back then he was afraid of letting people know that he was a Coordinator.

During the closing months of the First War, the senior officers of the _Archangel_, _Kusanagi_ and _Eternal_ had planned a social dance to unwind after months of hectic fighting. Having just discovered that he was supposed to be the Ultimate Coordinator, Kira was hesitant to attend, and did so only to please Flay.

The war may have ended in September, but it took longer than a few months to erase the seemingly iron-wrought prejudices between Naturals and Coordinators. Off the top of his head, Kira could not name a single member of the Alliance's governing body that was of Coordinator descent or birth.

And while all of the previous officials had been killed or arrested, Kira didn't want to chance letting slip the fact that he was a Coordinator dating a Natural who just happened to be the daughter of a dead Vice Minister. "I don't know Flay, I mean it's not like I'll know everyone there … or anyone at all." he tried to reason.

"Carden will be there, and so will I. I'm not saying we should stay the entire night, but it is supposed to be my welcoming party." She held both of his hands in hers. "What do I have to do to convince you?"

"Not much it seems. Well I hope you won't mind if I seem anti-social and sit in a corner most of the night." he acquiesced.

"It won't be as bad as you think it's going to be, I promise. Now no more interruptions." Flay kissed Kira again, letting the world fall away.

* * *

December 30th, CE 71

"I think we're at the right place." Dearka announced, as he and Kira stood in front of a sign that read 'Welcome to the Fourth Dimension Campus'. Kira nodded his head in agreement. They weren't the only soon-to-be students who decided to visit their campus early, the amount of students present made the school look like it was already in session.

"I heard they built this place right after the war ended." Kira said. Dearka looked at him oddly. "That's not a lot of time to build something this size, especially with the off-season weather."

Kira shrugged. "As long at it all works inside, I could really care less." The campus was fairly large, boasting several large computer labs, three auditoriums, two indoor fields and three outdoor fields, an extensive weight room, and a mechanics bay that looked large enough to field service several mobile suits.

There were also two underground floors that spanned the length of the campus above, playing host to a shooting range and a holographic room that could simulate virtually any environment. The two Coordinators visited every place in the campus they could and with every room they inspected, their excitement rose another notch.

The reason they were attending this particular institute no longer mattered as much to them, so it was pushed to the backs of their minds. None of the students knew that their teachers and professors were similarly checking out the newly created campus, nor did they know the few things in common that all of them, students and teachers alike, shared.

But they all agreed on one thing, it would be a year to remember.

* * *

December 31st, CE 71

It was the last day of the 71st year of the Cosmic Era, and everyone was bustling about, preparing for the New Year's celebration that was sure to come. Well, almost everyone. As some of the few exceptions, Kira and Dearka were sitting in one of the large auditoriums at Fourth Dimension, attending their orientation.

All of the students were handed their timetables and given instructions on how to change any classes if they weren't in their desired ones and then they were given a guided tour which went smoothly thanks to everyone actually inspecting the campus the day before.

"Hey, you want to get a bite to eat?" Dearka asked now that the tour and orientation was over. His plans revolved around wasting time until the New Year's party at one of the best local bars.

"I can't, I promised Flay I'd go to her welcoming party the Alliance is hosting, and it's also a New Years party." Kira declined.

Dearka held back his laughter and sympathetically, or rather mockingly, patted Kira on his shoulder. "You have fun with that. I'll see you tomorrow." whatever the tan boy had in mind to waste time, Kira didn't want to be around him when he did it, but it seemed almost like the better option rather than attend a 'party' full of Alliance representatives.

But like he had told Dearka, he had promised Flay that he would go; anti-social tendencies notwithstanding. Attending an Alliance function also meant dressing up to at least semi-formal, but he knew that Flay would accept nothing less than perfect from him.

Fortunately he didn't have to run to Mu to get something other than a pilot's suit to wear, he and Flay had spent a little of the Alliance's money on some nice new clothes. Dressed in a classic business suit, Kira waited for Flay to finish putting on … whatever she was doing.

Their Alliance limousine had arrived mere moments ago, so Kira had informed the driver that they would only be a few more minutes. Finally Kira heard the bathroom door open and watched in awe as Flay stepped out.

She was wearing the same dress she had worn to the dance aboard the _Archangel_, it was a curve-hugging strapless red dress which matched her fancily styled hair, leaving her shoulders and neck bare, along with her arms. "You still look absolutely beautiful in that."

Flay smiled at his compliments, and then linked her arm through his. "Shall we? I think I've kept the driver waiting long enough." Kira laughed lightly, but silently agreed.

It was a short drive, proving just how close they were to Flay's workplace. Kira mostly talked about his morning orientation and how excited he was to start school again. As they walked from the limo to the building entrance, they saw Carden waiting for them. "Good evening Minister Tain." Kira greeted the man formally.

Carden waived his formality away. "No need for such words Kira, you can call me Carden, I don't mind, honestly I prefer it. 'Minister' just makes me sound so old." he gave Flay a once-over, and then like a gentleman raised one of her hands to his lips and kissed it lightly. "I can see a lot of the wives in the building are going to be jealous of you Flay."

A timid blush crept up on Flay's cheeks. "Of course, that's assuming the wives can keep their eyes off of young Yamato here, he could be the poster boy for how a perfect gentleman should look." Kira's stunned reaction brought chuckles from Carden. "Let us waste time no more! There's a party in your honor waiting inside, and it wouldn't do to keep our fellow colleagues waiting and further."

Sure enough Carden's predictions came true. In an instant Flay was surrounded by several older men, ranging from thirties to fourties, leading her away from Kira and asking her questions. The second an opportunity presented itself, several ladies latched onto Kira, some of them close to his age, being the daughters of other Ministers, and some of them were old enough to be his mother.

By definition, Kira wasn't plagued by claustrophobia, having sat in a mobile suit cockpit for days on end, but having so many people jostling each other around him, giving him no space to move while practically shouting out questions to him was enough to set him on edge.

He could feel his stomach twist into knots as he desperately tried to figure a way out of his current situation. Fortunately for him, a voice boomed over the sound system. "If I could have everyone's attention, thank you." it was Carden to the rescue again.

The women surrounding him faced the podium where Carden was, leaving Kira with a narrow window of opportunity. Ducking out from the circle of women, he very quickly made his way to a couch located in the hallway just outside the room they were in.

A tired breath escaped him as he sat down and rested his head against the wall. His eyes closed, Kira brought his breathing under control and tried to calm his stomach. Kira was unsure how much time had passed since his little escape, but he was brought back to reality when a cool hand touched his forehead. "Are you okay?" Flay asked, concerned about his well-being.

Opening his eyes, his vision focused on Flay's worried face. Drawing a deep breath, he responded. "I'll be fine."

She didn't believe him. "We can leave if you feel uncomfortable." she suggested, but her heart wasn't in it. "I'll be fine." he repeated, and for her sake he would be. They entered the room together just as Carden was wrapping up his little speech. "So a toast to our new Vice Minister!"

Glasses of champagne and other alcoholic beverages were raised as the guests all shouted "A toast!" in unison. Kira felt a tall-stemmed glass being pushed into his hand and turned to see Flay already holding one and a butler walking away.

Kira smiled and raised his glass. "A toast to the prettiest Vice Minister in history." he said quietly. Flay raised her own and together they drank.

* * *

January 1st, CE 72

"First off, welcome one and all to the newly created Fourth Dimension Post-Secondary Institute. Despite the reasons that you think you enrolled for, you all have one reason, one goal, in common with each other, and with the teachers." the professor paused as the students in his class started to wonder what the goal was.

"Most of the staff at Fourth Dimension fought in the First War, and even some of you students have fought. You know who you are and I won't ask you to name yourselves. But whatever you may have thought about the First War, you are all here because of that." the voices gained in volume.

"I am former Captain Garret Vigne, the teacher of wide-area battle tactics. Open your books to page 77. Could someone please give me the definition of 'collateral damage'?"

The first day of school, the first semester back. It was definitely going to be a year to remember.

And elsewhere in Washington D.C., Flay officially became a Vice Minister of the Alliance. There was a small ceremony involving several other Vice Ministers and the current leader of the Alliance government, Brad Delson. Flay was to accept the responsibilities inherit of being a Vice Minister, as well as anything else her nation might require of her.

Her father had served the Alliance with his life, once as a pilot and once as a Minister, and she would do the same. Vowing to do whatever it took to protect the peace, Flay solemnly accepted.

* * *

March 26th, CE 72

"_We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you the latest breaking news. The brilliant young inventor Sai Argyle has just founded what he is calling the 'Argyle Institute of Technological Developments and Breakthroughs'. His first breakthrough is the Luna Titanium armor, the specifics which haven't yet been released. Mister Argyle assures all parties that this armor would revolutionize mobile suits._"

Kira turned the T.V. off, an annoyed look settling on his face. Opening his cell phone, he dialed a number and waited for its owner to pick up. "Did you catch the news just a few seconds ago? Yeah I know, this is going to be trouble alright."

'_Sai in the inventor's business? He's up to something no good._'

* * *

September 27th, CE 71

The second semester of class had already begun, but today was a special day. It was on this day one year ago that Mu died, sacrificing himself to protect the _Archangel_ and his love Murrue Ramius. It was on this day one year ago that Eileen Canaver had announced a cease-fire between the ZAFT and Earth forces. It was on this day one year ago that Rau had nearly killed him and Flay, only to die in their place.

It was on this day one year ago the war ended. One year and Kira had his doubts about the peace. One of his teachers had said that just because the war had ended didn't mean the war had ended, and Kira wasn't inclined to disagree. Neither was Dearka.

School was let out early so the students could watch the speech that Brad Delson was going to make in regards to the First War and the ensuing peace. Flay was waiting for Kira outside on the grass when someone from her past approached her. "Hello Flay, it's been a while."

Flay looked up wearily to see Sai Argyle standing over her. "Hello Sai, what do you want?" her voice made it clear that she didn't feel comfortable with him being here.

Sai pretended to be hurt. "Why Flay, you don't sound happy at all to see an old friend. I heard you're now one of the Alliance's Vice Ministers, congratulations are in order. Perhaps a celebratory drink and dinner?" he suggested.

"I'm still dating Kira you know." Flay said. Sai wasn't at all shocked to hear that. "And what is my old friend Kira doing now? It's pretty hard to beat being a Vice Minister of a powerful government."

"Kira has resumed his studies and I've supported his decision." Flay narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Well I suppose not everyone can excel when it comes to having a job. I know you've heard about my Institute and the Luna Titanium armor we've developed, well keep an eye out for my name in the media, we'll be there a lot more often now."

"Look Sai, whatever you think could have happened between us isn't going to happen anytime soon, or anytime at all. You're a nice guy, and there are plenty of other women out there. I'm just not interested." Flay crossed her arms, not in anger but in fear.

"Look at the facts Flay; you're a Natural and a Vice Minister. You are trusted by important people and you're on the way to greatness. Kira is a Coordinator going to school and probably on the way to some second-rate company. If word ever got out that a Vice Minister was dating a Coordinator, well think of the scandals, the bad and unwanted press relations, Flay do you really want to do that to yourself?" Sai asked.

"I love Kira, and if other people can't accept Kira for being who and what he is, then perhaps the world isn't as tolerant as I thought it could be. Kira is doing what he wants to do, and I'll be damned if people try to label him and me."

Sai continued on as if Flay hadn't said a thing. "But not just any Coordinator, he's the supposed Ultimate Coordinator, born from the blood and sacrifice of countless others."

A pair of strong but gentle arms wrapped themselves around Flay's waist from behind and she instinctively knew that it was Kira. "Hello Sai." Kira said neutrally.

"Remember my words Flay." Sai turned and headed indoors.

* * *

February 20th, CE 72

"_With the official creation of the Republic Triad, ZAFT has donated three of their latest prototypes, the Gaia, Chaos and Abyss mobile suits to the 81st Independent Battalion, commanded by Colonel Neo Lorrnoke._"

Kira wondered about that move. Things seemed to running too smoothly since the Republic Triad was officially created last year. Marking the end of the war in September, ZAFT Chairman Gilbert Dullindal, Orb Princess Cagalli Yula Athha and Earth Alliance President Brad Delson had announced that the three nations would join together to create a lasting peace.

The Earth Alliance represented the bulk of the nations on Earth, while ZAFT represented the bulk of the colonies in space. Orb represented all of the nations who had once wished to be neutral. It seemed that ZAFT was taking the first steps in trusting their new allies.

* * *

May 5th, CE 72

"Happy Anniversary Flay." Kira announced, holding a small velvet box out. Flay gaped in surprise, with all of the work she had been doing, their anniversary had completely slipped her mind. Despite having already entered his third semester, Kira had remembered.

She opened to box to reveal a pair of diamond earrings that sparkled in the light. "Oh Kira they're absolutely beautiful." Flay said, feeling a little bad still about forgetting. "But I feel bad about not getting you anything."

Ever the gentleman, Kira held his hand up. "Just seeing you happy is enough for me. But if you feel really bad about it, I think I know of a way to make up for it…" Kira trailed off, leaving the sly suggestion hanging. Flay smiled knowingly and led Kira off to their bedroom.

* * *

October 3rd, CE 72

Flay sat at her desk, worried a little about Kira. It was fast approaching 11:00 PM and there had been no word from Kira after his quick goodbye in the morning. Even with all of the homework, projects and labs that had been piled on him for the fourth and final semester, he always called to let her know if he was going to be late.

Today was the first exception. Flay knew that Kira had a test in the morning so there was no chance that he would have gone out drinking, even if Dearka had begged him. She stared at her computer screen for a second, unable to focus on the words. Sighing in defeat, she saved the document and shut her laptop down started to get ready for bed. There was no way she could work when she was worried about Kira.

Perhaps in the morning she would give Fourth Dimension a call to see if they knew anything.

* * *

October 4th, CE 72

"What do you mean you've never heard of Fourth Dimension Post-Secondary Institute? This is the number they were registered to use!" Flay practically yelled.

"_I'm sorry ma'am, but this number has belonged to Washington's Floral Arrangements for quite some time now. Perhaps you misdialed._" the lady on the other end suggested.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." Flay apologized before hanging up. This only made matters worse, not only was Kira still missing, but Dearka wasn't answering his phone and now apparently the number she had for his school was wrong.

But she knew it had to be right, she had phoned them twice on business-related matters throughout the year. "Kira, where are you?"

* * *

And that's the end of that. Bit of an odd end, but uou'll just have to wait for V90 to find out everything, and hopefully I didn't make this too easy on you. Until then, Prayer 


End file.
